


Nienawiść 「catradora oneshot」

by kosmiczna_wiedzma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Lesbians, Love, Love/Hate, catradora
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmiczna_wiedzma/pseuds/kosmiczna_wiedzma
Summary: gdzie Catra nienawidzi Adory, i gdzie Adora nie chce nienawidzić Catry - ale los nie pozostawia jej innego wyjścia
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Nienawiść 「catradora oneshot」

To nie do końca tak, że Catra nienawidziła Adory. Wychowały się razem. Były przyjaciółkami, a w Strefie Trwogi prawdziwi przyjaciele to najbardziej pożądany skarb, który trzeba chronić. Nie, były kimś więcej niż przyjaciółkami.

Były siostrami.

Ale siostrę da się bardzo szybko znienawidzić.

Catra zazdrościła Adorze. I obydwie to wiedziały.

Bo przecież to Adora była tą wyjątkową, tą zachwalaną przez Shadow Weaver przed wszystkimi.

A Catra starała się cieszyć jej szczęściem, bo kochała Adorę.

Ale nie potrafiła.

_ Jesteś okropnym dzieckiem, Catro. _

_ Horda nigdy nie będzie miała z ciebie żadnego pożytku, Catro. _

Może dlatego Catra po jakimś czasie po prostu odpuściła.

* * *

Adorze było ciężko. Za dnia nie miała czasu o tym rozmyślać, ale w nocy było inaczej. Ile bezsennych godzin spędziła gapiąc się w wysoki sufit pięknej komnaty, zastanawiając się nad Catrą i resztą Hordy?

Adora miała nowych, wiernych przyjaciół, gotowych skoczyć za nią w ogień.

I kochała ich, naprawdę.

Ale gdzieś tam, głęboko w środku, czuła się jak zdrajczyni.

Jednak nie jak zdrajca całej Hordy i Shadow Weaver, oni byli do cna źli!

Ale Adora czuła, że zdradziła Catrę, jej jedyną przyjaciółkę przez tyle lat.

I czuła, że złamała obietnicę, złożoną tak dawno temu, a jednak wciąż tak ważną.

A jednak Adora nie potrafiła odpuścić.

* * *

Na początku Catra nie umiała się pogodzić z odejściem Adory. A poganianie przez Shadow Weaver wcale nie pomagało. W pewnym momencie Catra w ogóle zapomniała, czy wciąż chce by Adora wróciła, czy po prostu ślepo wykonuje rozkazy Shadow Weaver.

Adora nagle stała się dla niej kimś obcym, kimś kogo spotyka tylko na polu walki.

Aż w końcu Hordak mianował ją kapitanem.

W końcu to Catra była w centrum uwagi, w końcu to Catra wydawała rozkazy.

A gdyby Adora wróciła, to wszystko zostałoby jej odebrane.

I wtedy Catra zdecydowała.

* * *

Nikt oprócz Adory nie wiedział jak bardzo chciała, by Catra przy niej była w Rebelii. I nikt oprócz Adory nie wiedział, ile razy próbowała ją do tego przekonać.

Razem mogły wszystko naprawić.

W Rebelii znowu mogłyby walczyć po jednej stronie.

W Rebelii znowu mogłyby być przyjaciółkami.

Ale za każdym razem, gdy Adora próbowała przekonać Catrę do zmiany strony, nieświadomie jeszcze bardziej popychała ją w objęcia zła.

I w końcu, gdy wisiała bezwładnie nad urwiskiem, Adora zrozumiała.

Musi w końcu odpuścić.

_ Pa, Adora. _

**Author's Note:**

> ah, sezon 1 vibes-  
> ten krótki angst został napisany w styczniu 2019r.


End file.
